A Rumble In Central City
by LycoX
Summary: Instead of fighting it out at STAR Labs, Barry lures Zoom away from the Lab in order to make sure his friends will be safe just in case.


**A Rumble In**

 **Central City**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Here's another take on the events between Flash and Zoom.**

* * *

After getting Zoom in the parking lot, Bary had given the other Speedster the challenge of catching up to him after their initial first blows and conversation in an attempt to keep him from possibly going after his friends inside STAR Labs. And thankfully it had worked as Zoom was soon on his tail and they made their way through out the city in two colorful blurs of yellow and blue. Quite a few had already gone to Social Media and talked about the sight of the two blurs of color and were doing quite a bit of theorizing about what was going on with the Central City Speedster and his apparent fellow Speedster. It wasn't until they were near the Civic Center where an event was taking place and being captured via a live broadcast by a news crew that Zoom managed to trip up Barry, much to his complete surprise and the red clad Speedster found himself tumbling to the ground with a groan. His and Zoom's sudden appearance surprised quite a few people in the area. " **I know what you are doing with this attempt Flash, for I am no fool.** **But if luring me away from your friends gives you a sense of security then who am I to deny you that?** " He didn't actually have much interest in Allen's associates apart from Harrison Wells but he wasn't going to tell this fool that.

His voice gave everybody in the area and those watching now that the news crew had their camera on him and their hero the absolute creeps. The Flash got himself up with a glare aimed at Zoom. "Well you're just too kind of a guy aren't ya?"Came Barry's sarcastic response as they faced off with one another.

Instead of answering him, Zoom rushed at him and Barry met him head on and the two were in engaged in quite the fight for those watching. But it was quite clear that it seemed this new Speedster had the upper hand on their hero. His brutality also made a few people a little queasy too as they weren't used to that sort of thing. Shouts rooting for Barry could be heard as well and Joe from where he stood at the precinct could be heard muttering his own words of encouragement a bit quietly but Patty being hear him could hear it and wondered why her partner was as concerned as he was. As she didn't even think he and the Flash were all that close to begin with. Wells was currently high tailing to where the two Speedsters were thanks to one of the STAR Labs vans and hoped like crazy he'd make it there in time to provide assistance for Barry.

Barry, now on one knee, reached into his boot and pulled out an unknown object before running up the side of the building and soon had Zoom chasing him and had anyone been around Cisco and Caitlin, they would know what the Flash was doing. Though some were lucky to have it explained to them by others who caught on to what the red clad Speedster was doing. Unfortunately Barry's plan did not go as he hoped it would and found himself painfully on the ground before getting picked up by Zoom and getting soundly trashed before he could do anything about it. Many tried to fight down the horror they were feeling at seeing their hero get beaten so badly. However, any attempt at not being horrified went out the window when the black clad Speedster landed a strike against the Flash's back and everyone could hear an audible crack that sent the man to the ground.

Caitlin, Cisco, Jay, Linda, Joe, and Patty were all horrified by what they had just witnessed as that audible crack could only mean that the other Speedster had most likely cracked the Flash's spine. Patty, despite the horror she was feeling, turned to tell Joe that they should get the Hell over there and help out before something worse happened but stopped when she saw the white as a sheet look on her partner's face and knew then and there that he and the Flash must be close as otherwise he wouldn't be looking like that. A gun shot could be heard that the menacing Speedster stopped by catching the bullet quickly. " **Nice try.** " He told the shooter before dropping the bullet.

Then, to the continued growing horror of everyone seeing the fight, he made to plunge the object that the Flash had previously when all of a sudden it was somehow snatched away from his hand, much to his utter annoyance. Looking at where the interference came from, he saw the sight of an old man in brown robes now holding the syringe in one hand. " **You DARE interfere old man!?** "

Thun-Dohr as he'd been known since being found by the Monks of Lhal-l-Ha in Tibet many years ago stepped up to him. "To not interfere where an endangered life is concerned would not sit well with me. Stay your hand this night and leave this place." He then dropped the syringe and smashed it with his foot.

Zoom growled at him but instead of doing anything to the old man, he merely reached down and picked up the fallen Speedster with one hand and sped a short distance away from the interfering old man to be in good view of the news crew in the area. " **Despite the interference by that foolish old man, I still win this night and I have shown you all the simple truth that I am the one true fastest man alive. A simple truth that none of you will ever forget.** " He could feel a tug of Allen's body and deduced it was the old man trying to remove him from his grasp. Something he could not have and immediately sped over and knocked the old man to the ground that had others rushing over to him in concern.

It was a move that nobody liked but none of those at the Civic Center dared to try anything as they had seen just how fast he could move and the damage he could inflict on someone like the Flash. The fact he hadn't even dropped the speedy hero when he put the old man on the ground had also been a sight to behold. Raising the Flash up with what seemed like it took no effort, he started to speak in that menacing voice yet again. " **Look at your beloved hero, for he is no God and never will be. He is simply NOTHING and I would be more than happy to continually show the truth of my words. The fool thought he could stop me but I've shown him just how wrong he was to even think of it.** "

Putting the fallen Speedster on his knees, Zoom leaned down and ripped off the man's mask before raising him up again. " **See the true face of your so called hero. What will you do without him now that his days of protecting all of you are over?** " He shook the man for extra effect while the old man wished he could get rid of the haziness in his head thanks to that blow so that he could concentrate on his gift to save the Flash from his deadly foe.

It wouldn't have been an issue for him before but old age had not been kind to him. The fact his telekinesis was the only thing he had left of his abilities was another blow to him thanks to the way of old age. Patty was absolutely horrified to witness the sight of the man she was falling for in such a position and now fully understood why Joe had been reacting so strongly. "J-Joe..." She got out weakly and the older man was able to place a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Barry will be okay, he's come out on top with everybody else and Zoom will be no different alright?" Even though he was attempting to encourage her, he couldn't help but be worried for his surrogate son but was at least happy his new partner was believing him. Joe wanted to see where things went for her and Bear and hoped this wouldn't somehow ruin that.

Singh knew he was going to have to have a talk with West about Allen's being the Flash but this was definitely not the time for it. And judging by the look on Spivot's face, she clearly had no idea about Allen being the Flash until now. It made him wonder how their budding relationship would go from here since a huge secret had been kept from her.

Horrified gasps could be heard from those around them and Singh, Joe, and Patty all looked at the screen to see the dark Speedster impaling Barry with one of his claws and the utter pained look coming from Barry. It made Singh wonder why the Hell no other police officers had arrived yet to do anything about this menace. Which brought him up short as he should have been having his men mobilize minutes ago. "West! Spivot! Get out there now! I'll round up a SWAT team and meet you all there!" The two nodded and were about to head off when a pain filled shout of rage could be heard coming from the screen.

Zoom was on one knee while Barry was on the ground a short distance away and everyone was looking at the man who had been able to hit him by complete surprise. The fact it was Harrison Wells of all people, and a Harrison Wells who was actually walking was a complete shocker for many. " **YOU!? You dare to move against ME when I have your daughter at MY mercy!?** "

The mention of a daughter confused people since as far as they knew, Dr. Wells had no children and had been something of a single man since the death of his wife years ago. "I'd do anything it took to get my daughter back Zoom. And if that means allying with the Flash of this world to stop you, then so be it."

Zoom pulled the syringe out of his neck and threw it to the ground before rushing Wells and knocking him to the ground quite hard. " **Pray something fatal doesn't happen to her after this night Wells!** " And with that, he was gone and Wells was cursing himself while hoping that nothing horrible would happen to his daughter.

He forced himself up and got over to the fallen Speedster as a crowd gathered around him, one that included the old man who did what he could to help out minutes ago. People were screaming for ambulances to be called while many there and everywhere else in the city were in full on tears over seeing what had happened to the Flash. Those closest to him were greatly worried about the coming days, not only because of Zoom, but in regards to Barry and the condition he's in now thanks to the demonic Speedster. "We must keep hope alive or all is lost." Said the old telekinetic man and gaining a look from quite a few people, including Wells.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this second alternate take on the Flash/Zoom fight from me. Thun-Dohr is a legit Public Domain character who first appeared in Silver Streak Comics #13 in August 1941. Not entirely sure he's been seen elsewhere in comics since then but figured it'd make for a nice attempt at using the character for at least this one-shot. This one took me a bit longer then I'd have liked to get it finished but never the less, here we are! R and R!**


End file.
